overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Ainz Ooal Gown/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers In YGGDRASIL, there were over 6000 different spells that players could learn. The normal amount of spells a level 100 player could learn was 300 at maximum. However, Ainz used his special ability "Dark Wisdom" to learn and memorize 718 different spells. For long-term memory, it became paramount to Ainz he remember all of the NPCs setting upon his arrival in the new world. Though his class and abilities are not suitable for PVP, Ainz Ooal Gown was a PVP/PKER guild in YGGDRASIL, proving he was well versed in fights and ambushes which has allowed him to win against players optimized in PVP many times. Because Ainz doesn't underestimate his opponents but is cautious all-around, he tends to plan out his fight before readily engaging them in combat. Ainz would make preparations first and tends to take any advantage he can in order to be one step ahead of his opponent. This includes gathering cash items, using his guild members' equipment, or buffing himself up before launching an attack on Shalltear, etc. He is also adept with useful information imparted from his fellow guild mate, Punitto Moe in regards to fighting players. As a magic caster, Ainz is already a strategist and tactician who can hold his own in battle even against a warrior. This was shown when he defeated Shalltear, who happens to be a hard counter to his necromancy and summoning skills. Although Ainz cannot used certain weapons due to his class restrictions, there was actually possible ways to bypass it. Upon discovering a hoard of treasures during his journey to the Dwarf Kingdom, Ainz was able to find a long-sword weapon imbued with some sort of magic which can waived that class restriction and let him used it. Moreover, he made modifications out of new world items such as the elemental weapon, Frost Pain to use its spell 'Icy Burst'. Simultaneously, this was while another spell like 'Perfect Warrior' was still in-effect, where he is unable to use the rest of his other remaining spells. In that form, he was also able to waived class restrictions, enabling him to equipped items without suffering under any class penalty whatsoever. In direct close combat physically, Ainz relied on his prior knowledge and battle experience from YGGDRASIL to fend off the New World natives and their martial art skills. Yet at the same time, cultivating and gaining new knowledge based on his encounter with Gazef Stronoff and Clementine since then as a front-line fighter. Currently, he has been having an ongoing training under Cocytus as a warrior then putting that practice to test through fighting the workers. Such efforts was also shown during Ainz's battle against the Martial Lord by including the usage of his other abilities like Despair Auras or Negative Touch. As a level 100 mage right now, Ainz was confident that in stats, skills and even tactics, he was the equivalent of a level 33 warrior. Additionally, Ainz can sent a mental command to his staff to initiate the weapon's ability for offensive means in battle. Likewise, he is capable of releasing 'Fireball' or acid-type element spells from a weapon such as the stilettos only if magic casters like Fluder cast it with their own magic. If Ainz wishes, he can utilized the 'Perfect Warrior' spell to grant him overwhelming physical might and prowess as a level 100 warrior in exchange for his magic caster's abilities. A warrior that surpassed Shalltear who was not of a pure warrior class although both have almost no mp left by the end of their battle with him winning. Overlord Bonus Abilities * Competence in Evil Language * Create High Tier Undead (4/day): Ainz can create both a Eyeball Corpse and Pale Rider by using this ability. If Ainz were to use his experience points, he can even create level 90 monsters. (Overlord Wiseman / Grim Reaper Thanatos). * Create Middle Tier Undead (12/day): Ainz created Death Knight, Jack the Ripper and Corpse Collector by using this ability. * Create Low Tier Undead (20/day): Ainz can create both a Wraith, Skeleton and Bone Vulture by using this ability. * Dark Soul * Dark Wisdom: Allows the user to increase the amount of spells one can learn by experiencing a sacrifice-ritual event. He is also able to steal spells from dead corpses with Dark Wisdom. * Despair Aura I: Has a chance of causing Fear. Fear referred to an abnormal status of being afraid, which inflicted a penalty to all actions. * Despair Aura II: Has a chance of causing Panic. Panic was a more severe version of Fear, caused by stacking additional Fear effects on each other. Anyone afflicted by that status would want to flee the ability user at all costs ― in other words, they would be unable to take any combat-related actions against that person. * Despair Aura III: Has a chance of causing Confusion. This can only happen unless the target does not have any recovery measures prepare. * Despair Aura IV: Has a chance of causing Insanity. Insanity was an extremely annoying bad status, being a permanent version of Confusion. It could not be removed without magic from a third party. * Despair Aura V: Has a chance of causing Instant Death. * Acid, Electric, Ice Invalidation * High Tier Repel Resistance III * High Tier Magic Invalidation III: Nullifies all low tier spells. * High Tier Physical Invalidation III: Nullifies all low level attacks (below level 60). * Immortal Blessing: Can sense other undead beings. * Negative Touch: Deals negative-type damage to the object being touched, attacked, or skill-attacked by Ainz. Acquired by Elder Lich level up. Can toggle On/Off. * Negative Guard * Negative Blessing * Status Damage Ⅳ * Slashing Weapon Resistance V * Strengthened Magic Vision: See Through. * Piercing Weapon Resistance V Basic Undead Race Traits * Critical Hit Invalid * Dark Vision * Doubled damage by Fire * Energy Drain Invalid * Food, Drink, and Breathing are Unnecessary * Ineffective Mental Function * NecromancyResistance * Physical PenaltyResistance * Poisoning/Sick/Sleep/Instant Death/Paralysis Invalid * Positive, Light, Holy Weakness Ⅳ * Recover by Negative Energy * Status Damage Invalid * Status Penalty in Positive / Holy Area * Striking Weapon Weakness Ⅴ Over Rank Magics While magic only goes up to the 10th rank, Over Rank Magic is said to go beyond that, but it acts more like a special ability than an actual spell. Magic casters can unleash it without consuming any of their MP. The number you could learn is one for each level after level 70. When it is first learned, it can only be used once a day. However, it can be used once more for every additional ten levels. The average player who has reached level 100 can use Over Rank magic for at least 4 times. Furthermore, Over Rank Magic has a weakness that it could not be activated consecutively. Firstly, it has an activation period and certain amount of damage done to the magic caster will interrupt the casting. Secondly, although it is possible to use cash items to remove this activation period, Over Rank Magic has a cooldown time for the whole party members, that cannot be removed. * Creation: Changes field effect. * Fallen Down: Calls down a huge pillar of blue light from the sky that will burn so bright and hot that it will appear like the whole world has turned white. After a few seconds, it will leave behind an area burned to cinder, devoid of life. This spell deals massive damage, especially to undead-type enemy. * Iä Shub-Niggurath: Summons a black cyclone and kills everything in the area. The victims are sacrificed to summon monsters over level 90, "Dark Young". The number of summoned dark young is proportional to the total number of sacrifices. * Wish Upon A Star: Consumes caster's experience points to grant a wish. Ainz used this spell by using a special item, but he said that he has also learned the spell. * Pantheon: Summons 6 level 80, "Cherubims Gate Keeper" through the use of an Over Rank, holy-type magic under his command. Normal Spells * Absorption * All Appraisal Magic Item * Anti-Life Cocoon * Anti-Information Magic Wall: It is a type of spell that prevent surveillance by others. * Astral Smite: Attack that is effective against Ethereal beings. This also counts against beings, who are temporarily Ethereal. * Black Hole: Magic that cast a void would absorb the enemy inside. * Bless of Magic Caster * Body of Effulgent Beryl: A 10th-Tier spell that reduces strike-type damage. If the user reactivate this spell during duration, it negates single strike-type attack. * Burst * Call Greater Thunder: Summons Large thunder bolts that are fused by multiple strands of lightning. * Charm Person * Complete Invisibility: It was a spell that was far superior to ‘Invisibility’. Ainz would be completely invisible to anyone unless they used specialized magic to see him. The highest-ranked undead could even see through this spell's effect. * Conflict Karma * Control Amnesia: 10th-Tier spell. Controls memory of target. * Create Fortress: A 10th-Tier spell that summons forth a mighty fortress or a 30 meters tall tower out of thin air. In YGGDRASIL, anyone on the same team could open those doors with a touch. All others would have to break them down. * Create Greater Item * Cry of the Banshee: Shout that has an instant death effect, and can also be used with his special skill to widen AOE. * Cure Poison * Delay Magic: True Death: A ninth-tier spell, which invalidates the effect of low resurrection magics. * Delay Teleportation: A spell that can briefly hinder teleportation effects that had their destination near the caster, buying them several seconds of time, which the caster would typically use to flee or prepare an attack. In addition, the spell also informed the caster of how many beings would be teleporting into their vicinity. Its effective against Greater Teleportation. * Discern Enemy * Distant Vision: A spell that would display what it saw on a flat, magical screen. The screen could also be expanded or shrunken at will. * Draconic Power * Dragon Lightning: Shoots out a lightning bolt in the form of a dragon, that then seeks out it target. * Drifting Master Mine: A mine that, as the name implies, "drifts" and locks on to targets that enter it's range. * Explode Mine: A trap magic that explodes when it is near the enemy. * Explosion * Extend Magic - Bless of Titania: A ninth-tier spell that summoned forth a tiny fairy. * Extend Magic - Lead of Yatagarasu: A ninth-tier spell that created a three-legged crow. * False Data: Life: Gives the user the ability to fake his/her HP. * Focus Magic: A seventh-tier spell that can be used on an ally. * Fireball: Shoots out a big ball of fire that burns it's target. * Fly: Gives the caster the ability to fly. * Freedom * Gate * Grasp Heart: 9th-Tier spell. Kills the target instantly, if the target resists, the target becomes stupefied. This is said by Ainz to be his favorite spell. * Gravity Maelstrom: A spiraling black ball of gravity. * Greater Break Item * Greater Full Potential * Greater Hardening * Greater Luck * Greater Magic Seal * Greater Magic Shield * Greater Rejection: Cancels Greater Summon. * Greater Resistance * Greater Teleportation * Haste * Heavenly Aura * Hell Flame: This spell shoots out a very small flame that will then latch onto a target and become a raging inferno that burns anything to ashes with black flames. * Hold of Ribs: A spell that restricts a target's movement with bones. * Indomitability * Infinity Wall * Life Essence * Magic Arrow: Shoots out an arrow made of mana that will pierce a target. * Magic Boost * Magic Chanter Blessing * Magic Ward: Holy * Mana Essence: Identifies MP of the target. * Mantle of Chaos * Mass Fly: Gives a group of people the ability to fly. * Message: Able to talk to a targeted person through telepathy. * Meteor Fall * Napalm * Negative Burst: Sent out a burst of negative sphere of energy from around the caster's body. * Obsidian Sword: Creates a large obsidian sword that will lock on to a target and hone in like a missile. * Paralysis * Paranormal Intuition * Penetrate Up * Perfect Unknowable: It erased one's traces and sounds, making the magic caster very difficult to detect if they did not have very high-level thief-type job classes. * Perfect Warrior: A transformation type of spell that allows Ainz to become a level 100 warrior imperfectly in comparison to the original, converting from his magic caster stats to warrior stats with no class skills or abilities. While in this form, he can now bypass class restrictions such as being able to use Touch Me's World Champion armor without penalty. This would also include freely utilizing any weapons and its abilities during his fight with Shalltear. As a result of the transformation, the spell does come with another cost, where he is unable to use neither of his magic or spells during the duration of that time period. More so, sustaining the transformation spell and other magic would both lower his mana and mana recovery rates to zero. However, he make up for this weakness by summoning elemental weapons stored within his pocket dimension like Frost Pain Modified, etc and then throwing it at his target to initiate a spell. * Rabbit Ears * Reality Slash: A tenth-tier spell that is top class in damage dealing, but consumes a lot of mana. The spell is considered to be a lesser version of 'World Break'. * Repel Undeath: A spell that create a barrier to ward off low-level undead. * Sense Enemy * Sensor Boost * Silent Time Stop * Sharks Cyclone: A spell that invokes a tornado (100 meters high and with a 50 meter diameter). Within the tornado lie 6 meter long sharks waiting to devour anyone unlucky enough to be sucked inside. * Thousand Bone Lance: A spell that throws an uncountable amount of bone spears at the target. * Time Stop: Time magic that stops the enemy for a specific amount of time. * Touch of Undead * True Dark: Deals none-type damage with darkness. * Undeath Slave Sight: A spell used on the skeleton. A small window appeared in the corner of Momonga’s field of vision, allowing him to see through the skeleton’s eye sockets. * Ultimate Disturb: A tenth-tier spell that increases an ally's magic resistance rapidly, at the price of wrecking their ability to cast spells. * Wall of Protection from Arrows * Wall of Skeleton: Creates a wall of skeletons that can move and fight to a certain degree. * Widen Magic - Complete Vision: A spell that could pierce and see through the fog up to a distance of 200 meters ahead of him. Special Skill * The Goal of All Life is Death: This special skill is one of Ainz's most powerful abilities and comes from the Eclipse class, which is one of the hardest classes to get because it requires the overlord class with spells specialized in necromancy and instant death type magics. The Eclipse class lets the user become a true lord of death, a life consuming Eclipse. This spell delays other instant death type spells for 12 seconds. However, it strengthened the instant death effect of spells and skills to the point where even those with complete immunity were killed. Ainz used this spell with '(Widen) Cry of the Banshee', and it killed everything in 200m. The cooldown of this spell is 100 hours duration. It is not possible to resist this spell, with the only counter being that one must use a either an item or skill that would cause them to be revived before the 12 seconds pass. * Unnamed Skill: He has a special skill, which allows him to summon forth 2 level 90 "Eternal Death" under his command. Summons High Tier Undead * Death Emperor (デス・エンペラー) * Death Empress (デス・エンプレス) * Eternal Death * Eyeball Corpses * Grim Reaper Thanatos * Overlord Wiseman * Pale Rider * Undead Lieutenant Middle Tier Undead * Corpse Collector * Death Knight * Elder Lich * Jack the Ripper * Soul Eater Low Tier Undead * Bone Vulture * Skeleton * Wraith Spirits * Primal Air Elemental * Primal Earth Elemental * Primal Fire Elemental * Primal Star Elemental * Primal Water Elemental Other Summons * Cherubim Gatekeeper * Dark Young * Death Cavalier Main Equipment * 10 Rings class: Each of the ring is imbued with a different power. ** Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown class artifact: It allows the user to freely teleport between every room inside Nazarick. Every member of Ainz Ooal Gown was required to wear this ring. ** Shooting Star class artifact: Allows user to activate over-class magic, "Wish Upon a Star" three times without consuming experience. ** Ring that allows user to revive with little loss of exp. ** Ring that protects user from detection by all kinds of divination-type magic. ** Ring that protects user from behavior disturbance. * Boots class: * Circlet class: * Cloak class: It has a Chaotic Aura Effect, causing a rippling dark red aura to rise from the feet, an aura that felt turbulent and sinister. * Gauntlet class: * Necklace class: * Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown Weapon: This artificial weapon spews out a vortex of dark red aura when held. Sometimes it would form the face of a human in agony and crumbles away. It was so vivid that it felt as though you could hear their voices of pain. The staff has seven snakes engraved in it with gems of Divine class artifact. Each with a unique ability and the power to summon monsters level 85 and above once a day. Because it belongs to an entire series of items, after the complete collection, one can display its immense power. The Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown spent tremendous perseverance and time to complete the entire collection. In fact, one member of the guild wanted to give up on the idea during the collection. It became the symbol of power for Ainz Ooal Gown. Dark Warrior Equipment He uses black jet armor and twin great sword. Though his technique are rather rough and he doesn't use any martial arts at all, his great power doesn't seem to have problem with that. However, Ainz's fighting style became a lot more skill with dual wielding two great swords than ever before upon using the spell, "Perfect Warrior". His other alias Momon, "Dark Hero", he was look upon by the adventurers and workers as someone who has tremendous physical ability and can fight on even grounds against a devil of difficulty level 200+ (Jaldabaoth). *'Black Belt' *'Black Widow Spider Clothes' *'Crown of Mental Barriers' *'Haste Boots' *'Járngreipr': A common item that improves the user's strength. It is used by Ainz Ooal Gown members only to cover up their hands. *'Nemean Lion' *'Sure Hit Glasses' Other Equipment * Mask of Envy: A YGGDRASIL holiday item awarded to those, who logged in on time during the day of Christmas Eve between 7AM and 10PM and played for over two hours. Unfortunately, this item is useless in battle, providing no special effects although it provided him a guise to conceal his undead appearance. * Full Body Metal Armor: This armor is created for his Adventurer Persona "Momon the Dark Hero" by the spell, "High Level Item Creation" and has many other requirements. The armor's hardness is said to be compared to Adamantium. * Two Handed Sword: The two swords are created by the spell High Level Item Creation for his Adventurer Persona primarily, wielding one in each hand for melee combat as a warrior. Because it's Ainz who created them for close combat, however, he can also additionally used the swords for throwing as a long-ranged projectile weapon and then making a new one appear. * [[Frost Pain|'Frost Pain Modified']]: Upon making modifications with the original weapon, Ainz was able to summon this weapon from pocket dimension to aid him in his battle against Demiurge. As this weapon is much stronger than the original replica, it's power was seen to be greater enough to even suppress Demiurge's hellfire effect for a moment. This lets Ainz use a high-level spell three times a day, but without the special abilities to power it up. * Stilettos: Upon looting Clementine's equipment right after her death, Ainz begins to wield four of this piercing weapons at the imperial arena. He has shown to utilize one of them skillfully against the martial lord before defeating him. Consumable Items * Horn of the Goblin General: When blown, summons a goblin troop which consists of twelve goblin soldiers, two goblin archers, one goblin mage, one goblin cleric, two goblin wolf riders, and one goblin leader. * Minor Healing Potion: For an undead creature, a healing potion is lethal poison, however, Ainz keeps them in reserve for emergencies. * Resurrection Wand: This magic item is able to fully restore a dead target back to life. * Cash Shop Items Trivia * Because of going for the Overlord race class, he had to take a bit of an RPG approach to the game by focusing on classes and skills that was specifically involved with death magic. This meant as he didn't focus on pure combat magic as much as other Magic Casters, he was actually weaker than other magic caster in actual combat. Ainz was compared to other players actually in the lower ranking or at best medium ranked in power among the upper tier magic casters. Due to having on all purely divine equipment, Ainz was seen as a lot stronger and was much higher in ranking then he otherwise would have been. * Since Momonga used the special ability of a magic item, he could wear rings on his entire hand and use all their abilities as well. He was not only considered special in YGGDRASIL, he was known as one of the best ability users on the server. Gallery Category:Spells and Skills